Data flow characteristics can affect the performance of a communication network. A prevalence of uneven data flows (so-called “bursty” data traffic) can lead to data transmission delays, jitter in data communication, and ultimately deterioration of application performance. Uneven data flows can be caused by numerous factors including network congestion, wireless device mobility, variations in the wireless communication environment, and varying use of wireless communication link resources over time (such as using different carriers, or different modulation and coding schemes over a carrier), among other things. Determinations of the presence and quantity of uneven data flows in a communication network are important for network configuration, operation and planning.